Molly and Arthur Weasley - 30th Anniversary
by Quod Tibi
Summary: Molly and Arthur reminisce about how they ended up together.


_**For QLFC S6R10**_

 **CHASER 3: Write about a fight within the family (such as over marriage, finance, property, etc.)**

 **Optional Prompts: blanket, Bold and the Beautiful: man kissing woman's hand, television**

—-

Molly Weasley was struggling with the silence that followed the mad departure of her children to Hogwarts. Since Ginny, her only daughter and the youngest, had joined the boys at Hogwarts, Molly had more trouble bearing the quiet. It was hard to believe she wouldn't get to see any of them again until Christmas. The need to keep busy was going to be the only thing that kept her going. Good thing Christmas was only four months away. She could do it. There would be lots of time for new jumpers for everyone. When Christmas arrived this year she would be ready for the madness that would descended on the Burrow with all the kids at home.

To distract herself, Molly thought it might be fun to surprise Arthur with his favourite meal. Ever since Arthur had attended Hogwarts, he had loved a traditional roast beef, roasted vegetables and Yorkshire pudding. Waving her wand Molly got to work preparing a feast for her love. Soon the whole house was filled with the smells of a home cooked meal.

Molly was almost done when she realized that she hadn't heard Arthur come home yet. That was odd, as he should have been home half an hour ago. Slowly it dawned on Molly where he was. In that shed of his, tinkering with some muggle contraption! It drove her nuts that he would spend hours in his shed, with not a thought about coming in to even say hello! And to think, here she was slaving over a hot stove to make roast beef and all the fixings for him!

Well she wasn't going to wait all night for him. With determined steps Molly marched over to the shed and threw open the door. Arthur jumped a foot in the air and quickly covered what he was working on with a blanket he had nearby.

"Do you realize I have been cooking all afternoon for you? And you didn't even have the decency to come in and greet me when you got home! You ran straight into your shed to hide!" Molly spat at him.

"I'm sorry dear. I didn't even think to stop into the house first," Arthur said apologetically.

"DIDN'T EVEN THINK! That's the issue, now isn't it? You never even think about me!" Molly yelled while staring daggers at him. Sparks started to fly. Arthur knew he was in trouble.

"You misunderstand Molly. Just calm down. I just need a few more minutes to finish up and I'll be right in," Arthur tried to reassure.

"You have 5 minutes. Dinner is almost ready and I will not have it spoiled over some muggle contraption!" Molly turned and retreated back into the Burrow. Molly continued to stew as she finished setting the table for dinner. She was no longer in the mood to celebrate their anniversary. To think it had been 30 years since that evening walk at Hogwarts that changed everything. To this day she didn't know what had possessed him to take her hand that way and gently press his lips to her fingers. It still gave her lovely tingles whenever she thought about that night.

Three minutes later Arthur silently crept into the house, hiding his new project under the blanket. He discreetly placed it on the coffee table beside the couch and went to clean up for dinner.

The whole house was filled with the delicious aroma of roast beef and was that Yorkshire pudding? Molly had really pulled out all the stops. No wonder she had been roaring mad. She must have spent half the day cooking. Good thing he hadn't forgotten about their anniversary, Arthur thought happily. Molly was going to be so shocked when she saw his surprise for her.

Arthur quickly positioned himself to help Molly into her chair for dinner. He was going to make sure he was a true gentleman the rest of the night. "Molly, you have outdone yourself again. It smells delicious," Arthur declared as he finished pushing in Molly's chair. When Arthur turned on the charm, it was very hard to stay mad at him.

After they finished their meal, Arthur motioned for Molly to come sit beside him on the couch. "Molly, I have a surprise for you. Do you remember that night 30 years ago?" Arthur was still in awe that she had given him the time of day back then. He was such a lanky kid, all arms and legs.

"Of course I do, how could I forgot?" Molly replied, wistfully remembering the chill in the air that night. She gave an involuntary shiver.

"Well, I was walking past a thrift shop the other day and found a beautiful old television set. I wanted to surprise you with it," explained Arthur.

"A television set? What is that?" Molly asked. Arthur sometimes said the strangest things, like he didn't even live in the same world as she did.

"It is a muggle invention. I have been working for months to enchant it. I finally figured out how to get it working," continued Arthur, while Molly rolled her eyes.

"Do you even like your job at the Ministry of Magic? You seem to have no problem disregarding your own rules," Molly laughed.

"Nevermind about that dear. I managed to get this enchanted television set to pick up the muggle Television stations," continued Arthur.

"Huh?" Molly was struggling to follow.

"The point is, the muggle book I was using to help me woo you when we were kids has been turned into a television series. I thought it might be fun to watch it together," Arthur held his breath while he waited for Molly's reaction.

Thoroughly confused Molly asked "A what?"

"A television series? It has Muggles acting out the events of the book and it is recorded on film. The recording is then broadcasted over the airwaves," explained Arthur.

"How interesting. Can I continue to work on jumpers for the kids while we watch?" Molly asked.

"Actually, I was hoping we could snuggle under the blankets and pretend we were newly weds again," replied Arthur coyly.

"Oh!" Molly paused, "Let's see this television of yours."

With that Arthur waved his wand and the blanket flew from the television set sitting on the coffee table.

They spent the rest of the night nestled under the blanket, watching an enchanted television set play out the romantic antics of their childhood. Molly's favourite part was when the young man took the heroine's hand and gently laid a kiss to it.


End file.
